


Of Course I Saved The Best Vibes For Last, You Silly Little Sissy

by Scriptdoctornick



Series: Sweet Vibes For My Silly Little Sissy [3]
Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriptdoctornick/pseuds/Scriptdoctornick
Summary: [F4M] [F4S] [Hypnosis] [Sissy] End of a [Series] Strengthening [Triggers] with the aid of a [Pillow] [Movement] required [Seduced Bi] [Gangbang] Possible [HFO] [Aftercare] [No Wakener] [Multiple Versions] [Long]Synopsis: The capper of the series, and as a climax I was of course tempted to make it epic. So it does run a bit long, but many of the background layers recorded for the first two are used again here, so that’s some work done.In an effort to be as inclusive as possible, embedded within the text are a few alternate/additional lines to give your sissies more options if you’re feeling generous:1. Body Positive: for those sissies who love their bodies just as they are and might be turned off by any suggestion of gender dysphoria.2. Gender Transformation: for those eager to have a little fun in a girl’s body.3. FFFMMM: for those who would enjoy being ravaged by both in the final scene.4. MMM: for those who only have eyes for me.Which isn’t an obligation to make all combos possible. The shortest would be BP + MMM; the longest would be GT + FFFMMM.
Series: Sweet Vibes For My Silly Little Sissy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185683





	Of Course I Saved The Best Vibes For Last, You Silly Little Sissy

**Author's Note:**

> Key:
> 
> [Directions]
> 
> {Sound effects}
> 
> “Lines to be recorded as separate tracks when indicated”
> 
> (Additional/alternate lines for variant scripts)

[Gentle and affectionate]

Welcome back, sweetness.

Did you enjoy yourself last time? Do you feel a sense of ...

[Soft chuckle]

... let’s call it *accomplishment* ... every time you hear this?

{Sound effect: phone vibrating}

Do you have a delightful little moment of feeling a tiny bit exposed whenever you hear ... this?

{Sound effect: phone’s camera shuttering}

I hope so. That’s all these files are meant to do. To give you a little break from the real world. To give you a safe space to explore yourself and all your desires. And then give you a happy little reminder later on that someone out there sees you for who you are. That someone knows your desires. And that they totally approve.

Mmm, we’re going to have so much fun today, sweetie. This is the last file in the series, after all. And we’re totally going to go out with a bang.

Don’t worry, though. This isn’t the last you’ll hear from me. It’s simply the last time that we’ll play with this ...

{Sound effect: phone vibrating}

... and strengthen this.

{Sound effect: phone’s camera shuttering}

After all, you wouldn’t want my imagination to grow stale, would you? Better to end this here so I’m free to invent new methods of playing with that mushy mind of yours.

First, though, I want to assure you why I’m doing this. Why I’ve spent all my time crafting these files for you.

It’s because I see you. I know you. And I totally approve.

Because you’re awesome. You’re special. You’re absolutely perfect. And you totally deserve to be treated this way. Exactly how you like. Exactly how you crave.

And what I want most is for you to believe that, too. And the easiest way for you to believe it is for you to simply state it. So go on. Say it out loud for me.

Say, “I’m awesome,” and mean it.

Say, “I’m special,” and convince yourself it’s true.

Say, “I’m absolutely perfect,” and accept it as fact.

And now, with all your heart, tell me, “I totally deserve to be treated this way.”

[Pause for response]

Good pet.

Now, since this is the last file in the series, let’s make it really special for you. If you haven’t already, I want you to pause this now and dress up for me. Doll yourself up as much as you can.

Fix your hair just right. Put on all the makeup you desire. Pick out the outfit that makes you feel sexiest. Go overboard with accessories. And if you have a little accessory to wear in that cute little ass of yours, now’s totally the time to slip it in. I want you to live this moment to its fullest.

But if for whatever reason you can’t go all out for me, I understand. Just do as much as you can. Whatever feels both safe and sexy. I won’t be mad if that means nothing at all. I still see you. I still know you. And I totally understand.

The fact that you’re here, yet again, and this time with *more* than just an inkling of what I might do to you ... what I might make you do ... mmm ... how could you possibly be any sexier than that?

A willing subject. A desperate slave. A silly, little ... well, you know what you are.

So go on. Do what you can for me. Doll yourself up as much as you can. And then, when you’re ready, come back to me.

[Pause]

Are you there, sweetness? Are you properly dressed for the occasion? It’s okay if you can’t. I have a solution for that.

Before you settle in, I have one last errand for you. To make today special. To make today epic.

Just grab a pillow. That’s all. Just a pillow. No one would think twice about finding you lying in bed or stretched out on the couch with a pillow. It’s totally natural. It’s totally safe.

It would be best if your pillow case was something silky or satiny. Something girly and pretty. But whatever you can manage is absolutely fine.

So grab a pillow. One for your head if you need it, and one to have handy. To grab when I say so. To do with what I demand.

(Optional: soft, relaxing music and/or binaural beats fade in)

Now, lie back and stretch out for me, pet. On a bed is best. I will require some movement out of you in a bit. In fact, I’ll demand it. So you may want the open space of a nice big bed. But wherever you find comfiest is totally fine. On the couch or a lounge chair, or even the floor if you like.

Once you’re comfy, go ahead and close those gorgeous eyes for me.

Good pet.

Now raise your arms above your head and point your little toesies in the opposite direction. Drink a nice, big, delicious breath in, and stretch for me.

Extend those pretty arms. Extend those gorgeous legs. Fill yourself up with air and hold that breath inside you, for one ... two ... three.

Now, let it all out, love. Relax your arms. Relax your legs. Exhale, for one ... two ... three.

Didn’t that feel good?

Pause a moment before you draw in the next breath. Focus on your body as it settles and relaxes. Focus on how good it feels to settle and relax. For one ... two ... three.

Now drink in another breath, sweetheart. Draw that sweet air in through your pretty little nose. Enrich your body. Enrich your mind. You deserve it.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only, underpinning the above:] “One ... two ... three.”

Good pet. Hold it for a moment. Feel your body expand with all that air. Feel your mind expand with all that oxygen. Feel your imagination expand with every word I say.

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only, underpinning the above:] “One ... two ... three.”

Now let it all out through your mouth. Feel your body shrinking. Feel your mind relaxing. Enjoy feeling relaxed. Enjoy my voice filling your mind.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only, underpinning the above:] “One ... two ... three.”

Settle in, sweetness. Enjoy this pause before the next breath. Enjoy the sensation of sinking. Sinking into your bed or couch or floor. Sinking into my voice. Sinking further into trance.

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only, underpinning the above:] “One ... two ... three.”

[Loop #1, slightly muted: 2nd & 3rd Voices continue alternating breath-counts to underpin the following]

My voice has already begun lulling you down into trance. You’ve done this before. You know how it works. Every time I say “relax,” you can’t help but relax.

So relax, sweetheart. Sink into trance with me. You’ve done this before. You know how it works. Every time I say “trance,” you fall further into trance.

Keep stretching for me, sweetness. With every breath in, flex and stretch and constrict whatever parts of your body need it. Stretch them all at once. Stretch them one by one. Whatever makes you feel good. Whatever makes you feel relaxed.

And then, when you exhale, just let it all go. All that tension. All that constriction. All those binding knots and worries. Just let it all go, and when you do, feel a little bit sleepy.

Every time you stretch, every time you let go, feel a bit more sleepy. And the next time you stretch, notice how it takes just a little more effort than the last stretch. And then, when you let go of all that effort, notice how you feel even heavier. Even sleepier. And then, when you stretch out once again, notice how it takes even more effort.

In time you’ll forget to stretch. That’s okay. You’re meant to forget. You’re meant to lose the will to do so. You’re meant to feel too heavy and sleepy to move a single muscle. Because I’m telling you to.

Soon you’ll feel so sleepy, you won’t be able to move. Not unless you absolutely have to. Not unless I tell you to.

It’s okay. It’s how you’re meant to be. Sleepy and relaxed. Every time I say “sleepy,” you feel a bit more sleepy. Every time I say “relax,” you feel even more relaxed.

You’ve done this before. You know how it works.

[Loop #1 begins to fade out through the following]

Every time I say “sink,” you sink deeper into trance.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only, fading out:] “Sink, sink, sink ...”

Every time I say “deep,” you drop deeper into trance.

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only, fading out:] “Deep, deep, deep ...”

Every time I say “drop,” you drop deeper into trance.

{Echo effect} [4th Voice, fading out:] “Drop, drop, drop ...”

[Loop #2 begins, slightly muted: 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Voice repeating the above lines]

And now that you’re feeling a bit more sleepy ... now that you’re feeling even more relaxed ... I want you to picture a hallway. And at the end of the hallway, I want you to picture a door.

Do you see it there? Of course you do. Because I told you to.

The door is only ten steps away. I’ve measured it precisely. I know your gait. I know your stride. Ten simple steps will bring you face-to-face with that door. I’ll count them down for you as you walk toward the door.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

[Short pause]

[Loop #2 begins to fade out]

See the door before you. Reach for the handle. Take it in hand. Turn it. Push it. And now step through the door.

Inside the room, all you see a blackboard. Just like at school. Be a good pet and walk toward it.

On the blackboard you see a diagram of a human body, beautifully rendered and exquisitely detailed in white chalk. And as you step closer, you realize it’s you. The likeness is simply stunning.

All of your anatomy is clearly labeled. And there, to the right, written in chalk, is a breakdown of your personality. A very comprehensive list of all your attributes. All your character traits. All your special interests and pursuits.

Or should I say, a *nearly* comprehensive list. *Almost* all your attributes. Most of your traits. Some of your interests. A few of your pursuits.

What’s there is all very accurate. But it’s not quite complete. Because it’s missing something vital.

The trouble is, this wasn’t made by you. Someone else has drawn you as *they* see you. Someone else has checked off all they know about you. And they must know you well enough to have gotten so much right about you. But not as well as I know you.

Because I know something’s missing.

We could simply add that something to the list. But I think you deserve more than that. You’ve done such an amazing job of living up to this idea of you detailed on the blackboard. Exemplifying all those traits. Pursuing all those interests.

But that’s come at a cost, hasn’t it? You’ve spent so much time and focus pursuing all those interests to the detriment of others. You’ve devoted so much effort in exemplifying these traits, but not enough time expressing others. Which means part of you has been languishing all this while. And that simply isn’t fair.

You deserve the chance to express all your traits. You deserve the opportunity to pursue all your interests.

So I’m going to do you a favor, sweetness. Today, we’re going to make up for lost time.

Do you see the eraser? Of course you do. Because I told you to.

Pick it up, and wipe the board clean. Make it blank.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only:] “Blank.”

Make it empty.

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only:] “And empty.”

Good pet. You’ve wiped the board clean. But it’s still quite dusty.

And I think you deserve the chance to be free of all restraints. I think you deserve the opportunity to indulge that missing trait without distraction from any other. I want to eradicate every last atom of what you just erased.

Don’t worry. I do love what I saw there. The living model for that drawing you just erased is a work of art in themself. And all that was drawn there on the blackboard, all that was written there beside it, will be restored to you just as soon as you want it to be.

But in the meantime? Do you see that table at your hip? With the bowl of water in the center and two washcloths laid out beside it, one on either side? Of course you do. Because I told you to.

Pick up one of the cloths, sweetness, and dab it in the water. And now wipe the board clean. Make it blank.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, right ear only:] “Blank.”

Make it empty.

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, left ear only:] “And empty.”

Good pet. Wet the cloth as much as you need to, and wipe the board clean.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only:] “Blank.”

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only:] “And empty.”

And once you’ve finished ... once you’ve removed every last trace of chalk ... take the other cloth and dry the board.

That’s a good pet. Wipe the board clean. Wipe the board dry. You’re such a good pet. You’re so suggestible.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, right ear only:] “So blank.”

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, left ear only:] “So empty.”

Now, because you’re such a good pet ... because you’re so suggestible ... when I tell you to see there on the blackboard two chalk holders, you see a matching pair of chalk holders. Short and thin and black and shiny, just like two little tubes of lipstick. If you didn’t know better, you’d swear that’s what they are.

Pick one up, sweetheart. Twist the bottom. Watch a sharp little stick of pink chalk emerge from the top, just like lipstick.

Now pick the other up, and do the same. Hold each in either hand, and raise them both to the board.

You may not think you’re ambidextrous, but here, in trance, you are. Because I say so.

You may not think you can draw as well as the artist who rendered you so brilliantly before. But here, in trance, no one draws better than you. Because I say so.

And because you’re so suggestible, when I tell your left hand to start drawing your body exactly as you’d like it to be, your left hand obeys. The chalk makes contact with the board and starts sketching away. Quickly and confidently, with no hesitation.

(Body-Positive Version only:)

Maybe the changes you make here are only very slight. Just a few tiny tweaks toward perfection. A rounder curve here. A softer line there.

Or maybe you make none at all. Maybe you love your body exactly as it is. Maybe all you’re doing here is duplicating what you just erased. Just so you can own it. Just so you can credit your body as your own work of art, and no one else’s. In that case, baby? Rock that body for me.

(BP Version ends)

(Gender Transformation Version only:)

And because you’re free of all restraints ... because you’re free to indulge yourself ... go ahead and draw yourself a pair of tits. Go on. As big and firm and heavy as you like. I know you want to. And what my pet wants, my pet gets.

And because you’re free to do whatever you like here, why don’t you go ahead and gift yourself a pretty little pussy. That’s right. I want you to treat yourself to the hole you covet so, so much. You deserve to experience what it’s like to have one. So go on. Draw it in.

(GT Version ends)

Now, as for your right hand, this part’s easy. We’re going to fill in that one crucial trait that our artist didn’t know to include. The one we’re going to focus on today to the exclusion of all others.

It’s simple to do. All it takes is five letters. But there’s so much space available. And your left hand needs some time to complete its task.

So we might as well make the most of that space. We might as well make the most of this time. So let’s list all those fun little sub-traits that, when combined, add up to those five easy letters. I’m going to list them off for you, one by one, and you’re going to write them down.

The first one is “blank.”

That’s right. Spell it out on the chalkboard. And as you spell out the word “blank,” notice how your mind goes blank.

(Optional) {Echo effect} [Inner Voice, sighing with pleasure:] “My mind goes blank.”

Now write the word “empty.”

[Light chuckle]

I bet you already knew that was coming next. Which means your mind must not be entirely blank yet. That’s okay. Because as you write the word “empty,” your mind empties of all thoughts.

(Optional) {Echo effect} [Inner Voice, dazed:] “Uh, what was I just thinking?”

“Airy.” It goes hand-in-hand with blank and empty. Picture the word “blank.” Picture the word “empty.” Now picture the word “airy” right in the middle, hand-in-hand with blank and empty, skipping down the sidewalk.

(Optional) {Echo effect} [Inner Voice, still in a daze, half-singing:] “Skip, skip, skip to my Lou ... skip, skip, skip to my Lou ...”

“Suggestible.” You know it’s true. Because I say it’s true. When your mind’s this blank and empty, you are so suggestible. And because you’re so suggestible, you go ahead and write the word “suggestible” without questioning why you’re writing the word “suggestible.”

(Optional) {Echo effect} [Inner Voice, matter-of-fact:] “I am so suggestible.”

“Ditzy.” That’s a funny little word. Doesn’t it just make you giggle? Because funny words make ditzy girls giggle.

(Optional) {Echo effect} [Inner Voice, giggling:] “I think she just called me a girl.”

“Bubbly.” Bright and eager and ready for fun. It goes hand-in-hand with ditzy and airy. You can’t think about anything serious when you’re this ditzy and airy. So when you write the word “bubbly,” you picture the word “bubbly” hand-in-hand with ditzy and airy, skipping across a grassy field, off to somewhere fun.

(BP Version only:)

(Optional) {Echo effect} [Inner Voice, happy and singing in the same cadence as “Skip, skip, skip to my Lou”:] “Ditz, ditz, ditzy and air ... ditz, ditz, ditzy and air ...”

(BP Version ends)

(GT Version only:)

(Optional) {Echo effect} [Inner voice, giggling:] “My boobies bounce when I skip.”

(GT Version ends)

“Sexy.” Being so bright and bubbly, ditzy and airy, blank and empty, and so, so suggestible makes you feel super sexy. You don’t know why. It’s too hard to think when you’re this bright and bubbly, ditzy and airy, blank and empty. So why bother? It’s enough to know that you feel super sexy.

(Optional) {Echo effect} [Inner Voice, softly moaning in contentment, then trailing off:] “So ... fucking ... sexy ...”

“Horny.”

(Optional) {Echo effect} [Inner Voice, gasping with orgasmic shock at first, then moaning with mounting desperation to underpin the following)

It’s simple. Feeling this bright and bubbly and ditzy and airy makes you feel super sexy. And since it’s too hard to think when you’re this bright and bubbly and ditzy and airy, all that comes to mind when you hear the word “sexy” is the word “sex.” And since you’re so suggestible when you’re this bright and bubbly and ditzy and airy, once you start thinking about sex, you can’t stop thinking about sex, and the thought of sex makes you horny. And since you can’t stop thinking about sex once you start thinking about sex, you just feel hornier, and hornier, and ...

“Even hornier.”

(Optional) {Echo effect} [Inner Voice, moaning and whimpering with even more urgency to underpin the following)

Go ahead. Write that down. “Even hornier.” You’re so fucking horny, it deserves a second mention. Caught in an endless loop, feeling sexy, thinking about sex, feeling even more horny, feeling even more sexy, thinking more about sex, feeling even more horny, feeling even more sexy, thinking about even more sex, feeling even more ...

“Slutty.”

(Optional) {Echo effect} [Inner Voice, a sharp cry of pleasure at the word “slutty,” with more moaning and whimpering to underpin the following)

You know it’s true. It only follows. You’re so horny and wrapped up in sex, even the best fuck on earth wouldn’t be enough to satiate your lust. And since it isn’t physically possible for any one person to fuck you as many times as you need to be fucked, you need to fuck as many people as possible, as many times as you can, again and again and again, like the dirty slut you are. The girly slut you are.

Now, add the word “girly” to your list.

(Optional) [Short pause as the Inner Voice above quickly tapers off with a final, pleased sigh, pacified by the word “girly.”]

Girly. So very, very girly. First you turn blank. Then you turn empty. Which makes you feel airy, which makes you feel ditzy. And when you feel ditzy, you start to feel bubbly, which makes you feel sexy. And feeling sexy makes you so desperately, desperately horny. And when you’re this horny you can’t help being a total fucking slut. And all that sexual energy building up and up and up inside you somehow, in the end, makes you feel girly.

Girly. Not like a woman. Nowhere near that mature. It’s true you have adult desires, but you’re still so child-like in nature. Still needing instruction. Still desperate for approval. So teachable. So malleable. So suggestible.

Now, what does all that add up to, sweetie? Just five simple letters. You know which ones. Go back to the top of your list, and write the letter S with your pretty pink chalk.

(Optional) {Echo effect} [Inner Voice, sighing:] “Yes ... ”

And now the letter I.

(Optional) {Echo effect} [Inner Voice, sighing:] “I ...”

And now another S.

(Optional) {Echo effect} [Inner Voice, sighing with more abandon:] “Yes ...”

Add one more S, sweetheart.

(Optional) {Echo effect} [Inner Voice:] “Yes, Mistress.”

You know what comes next. Place the tip of your pretty pink chalk on the blackboard, right where it needs to be to start the next and final letter of that one simple word that sums you all up. But don’t start just yet. Just hold it there, at the ready.

As your right hand places the tip of your pretty pink chalk on the blackboard, your left hand completes its task. Take a moment to admire its work.

Before you is an absolute masterpiece. The ideal body. *Your* body. It’s breathtaking. It’s beautiful. The girl drawn there is absolutely stunning.

In a moment, I’m going to tell you to complete the magic word you’ve started. Before I do, though, take a moment. Reflect.

Remember that I’ve only brought you here to make you feel happy. I’ve only installed this ...

{Sound effect: phone vibrating}

... and this ...

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

... to give you a little giggle in the middle of your day. A brief and fleeting reminder of how special you are. How perfect you are. How fun you are to play with.

It’s not meant to affect your work. It’s not meant to affect your concentration. It’s certainly not meant to instill any shame.

If it *has* done any of these things, you don’t have to listen. If these triggers make you feel anything other than blissfully happy for one shining moment, you can simply wake up.

If any or all of these files make you feel sad or ashamed or confused in life, whether it’s now or much later on, far into the future, you can always wake up.

You always have the power to wake up from that little bit of trance you carry with you throughout your day. You always have the power to cut the cord linking these subconscious triggers to your conscious mind. You always have the power to wake up and declare, “These triggers don’t work anymore, because I say so.”

Because *I* say so. The same voice that installed those triggers in the first place is telling you now that they will only work for as long as you want them to. The second you don’t, they’ll just disappear, as if they never were. And if you ever want them to work again, all you have to do is find these files and start all over. To prove to us both that you really do want them back.

I tell you this now because, in a moment, you’ll add that final letter and complete the magic word.

And when you do, you will become everything you see before you on the board. Any last anchor still tying you to the person you’ve erased will be severed. *That* will be your body. *Those* will be your traits. What you see on the board will be the sum total of all that you are until you wake up again.

Are you ready for that? You can wake up now if you want to. But I don’t think you do. You’ve come this far. So let’s go farther.

You know which letter comes next, sweetness. Two simple strokes, and it’ll be over. Two simple strokes, and we can finally begin.

Start the first stroke, sweetness. Just a short one. Down, and to the right.

Now raise the chalk again, sweetheart. You know where to place it. But baby? Before you make that final stroke? Before you spell out that magic word and seal your fate? I want you to do me one tiny favor.

Beg me to do this to you.

(Optional) {Echo Effect} [Inner Voice, pleading:] “Please, Mistress.”

Beg me to take your boyhood away.

(Optional) {Echo Effect} [Inner Voice, pleading:] “Please take it away.”

Beg me to take your manhood away.

(Optional) {Echo Effect} [Inner Voice, more urgent:] “Please lock it away.”

Mine to hold onto and only return if and when I think the slut inside you has been totally satisfied.

(Optional) {Echo Effect} [Inner Voice, more desperate:] “Please don’t ever give it back.”

In each hand, you hold a chalk holder. One, in your left, held down at your side. The other, in your right, raised and poised on the blackboard.

But you have more than two hands. Remember your pillow, sweetness? Take hold of it now. Spread your legs and press it against your pretty little clitty.

Harder. Harder. Good pet. Now rub it around a bit. Get yourself excited.

Because here we go. Watch your right hand make that last, long stroke, down and to the left, completing a Y.

What does that spell, sweetheart?

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only, muted and whispering:] “Sissy.”

{Echo effect} [Extended background layer of sighing begins and continues until indicated]

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only, less muted and whispering:] “Sissy.”

{Echo effect} [Extended background layer of giggling begins and continues until indicated]

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only, normal volume and seductive:] “Sissy.”

{Echo effect} [Extended background layer of moaning begins and continues until indicated]

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only, normal volume and patronizing:] “Sissy.”

{Echo effect} [Extended background layer of gasping begins and continues until indicated]

My silly ... little ... sissy.

(GT Version only:)

Feel the changes take effect. Feel your chest swell with two beautiful bouncy tits. So perfect for sucking and slapping and twisting and pinching and wrapping around a big, thick, leaky cock.

Feel your own penis shrivel. Shrinking, shrinking, shrinking, gone. Feel something new split open in its place. Something warm and wet and already dripping. Already aching to be filled by something warm and hard and oozing.

(GT Version ends)

[Background layers continue for a moment, then subside]

Let me just drink the sight of you in, baby. You look so delicious. Anyone looking at you now would only want to eat you up. And baby? I have some friends who are absolutely famished.

Would you like to meet them?

(Optional) {Echo effect} [Inner Voice, pleading:] “Please please please.”

(Optional relaxing music fades out; continue binaural beats if using)

Okay, love. But first I want you to do something for me. Press that pillow tight against your clitty, and roll over.

That’s right. Roll over. Onto your tummy. Ass in the air. Hands gripping your sheets or the rug or the couch. All while your pretty little clitty grinds up and down and all around that pillow in your crotch.

This is how I want you. This is how you’ll stay. Don’t worry. You totally get to cum today. As many times as you like. You can play with your clitty all you like in just a bit. But won’t it be fun if we can make you cum like this? Grinding that pillow like the desperate slut you are?

(Optional) {Echo effect} [Inner Voice:] “Yes Mistress.”

Then let’s try. Keep going. Don’t stop. You can slow down. You can ease up. But you are not allowed to stop until I say so. Understand?

(Optional) {Echo effect} [Inner Voice:] “Yes Mistress.”

Hump and grind your sissy pillow like the sissy slut your are. And every time you hear this ...

{Sound effect: phone vibrating}

... feel it between your legs. Every time you hear this ...

{Sound effect: phone vibrating}

... feel the vibrations carry through your pillow. Every time you hear this ...

{Sound effect: phone vibrating}

... feel the vibrations in your clit. And every time you hear this ...

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

... remember that I see you.

{Sound effect: phone vibrating, underpinning the above}

Every time you hear this ...

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

... remember that I know you.

{Sound effect: phone vibrating, underpinning the above}

Every time you hear this ...

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

... remember that I totally approve. I love you this way.

{Sound effects: phone vibrating and camera shuttering}

I want to keep you this way.

{Sound effects: phone vibrating and camera shuttering}

Forever, and ever, and ever.

{Sound effects: phone vibrating and camera shuttering}

[Laughing]

Calm down, sweetness. We’re only just getting started. You and I? We have a party to attend. A dinner party. I’m the host, and you’re the meat. So let’s get dressed.

Close your eyes, sweetness. Touch your face. One hands on each cheek. Run them down and feel the lacy collar clutching your neck.

Drag those pretty nails down, sweetheart.

(GT Version only:)

Down, down, down, over your bare tits.

(GT Version ends)

(BP Version only:)

Down, down, down, over your bare chest.

(BP Version ends)

Feel delightful little goosebumps rise all over your naked flesh. Feel your nipples grow hard and perky.

Down, down, down, over your tummy. And as you spread your palms across your waist, feel that snug little garter belt around your hips. Enjoy the sensation of fabric against your skin.

Rub your legs together, my sweet little slut. Feel those stockings rub against each other.

Now tense your ass and legs and feet for me, and enjoy those heels you’re wearing. The way they extend your legs and perk that sissy ass right up.

That’s all you need, sweetness. You’re all dressed up for the party.

See the blackboard roll away on its wheels, all on its own. See me step out from behind, wearing a long and elegant black dress. In my hands I hold a leash. And as I walk toward you ...

(Optional) {Sound effect: footfalls approaching}

... I raise it to your collar and latch it to your ring.

(Optional) {Sound effect: leash snicking into the place)

And once I have you in your place, I turn my back on you and face the door in front of us. It’s only ten steps away. Ten simple steps, and we’ll meet my friends. You want to meet them, don’t you, slut?

(Optional) {Echo effect} [Inner Voice, pleading:] “Yes Mistress.”

Then follow me to the door. And don’t just walk, slut. I want you to strut. This is who you want to be. Be proud of you are.

Follow me toward the door, slut. Enjoy the tug and tension on your collar as you strut forward and feel even blanker.

Take another step forward and feel your head empty of everything but confidence.

Take another step forward and feel that much more airy.

Yet another makes you even more suggestible.

The next step forward makes you even more ditzy.

One more makes you feel so, so bubbly.

The next makes you feel so fucking sexy as you feel your hips sway.

The next step makes you feel horny.

One more and you feel even hornier.

The step after that makes you feel like such a fucking slut.

And just one step more makes you feel so very ... very ... girly.

We’re at the door, sweetheart. It’s wide open. All you have to do is step through it. Step through and seal your fate.

I’ll count you down. Three ... two ... one ...

Step through the door. Come on. Follow me through.

Good girl. Welcome back to your safe space, sweetie. Welcome to my party.

[To your guests, bright and cheerful:] Here she is, everyone! My silly little sissy.

{Echo effect} [A barrage of multiple layers of sighing, gasping, moaning, and giggling with multiple tracks all saying:] “Sissy.”

[***NOTE: From here until the end of the dinner party, both the above “Sissy” barrage and the vibrating phone sound effect will be used at an increasing pace to overwhelm the listener—especially the phone. To avoid cluttering the rest of the script, any word bracketed like {this} is meant to cue the phone, while +sissy+ is meant to cue another barrage like the one above.***]

(Optional: a background layer of the Inner Voice responding with moans and sighs and gasps to the action that follows until the end of the scene)

[More dominant]

See before you a long dining table.

(MMM Versions only:)

On either side sits a {man}. Yet {another} sits at the head of the table. All three stand up instinctively as we enter the room. Such gentlemen. But don’t worry. Being gentlemen, they only want to make girls like you {happy}. And they know what makes you {happy}. They won’t be gentle for very long.

(MMM Versions ends)

(FFFMMM Version only:)

On one side, two gorgeous women sit on either side of an equally gorgeous {man}. On the other, two more handsome {men} flank another gorgeous woman.

The men stand up instinctively as we enter the room. Such gentlemen. But don’t worry. Being gentlemen, they only want to make girls like you {happy}. And they know what makes you {happy}. They won’t be gentle for very long.

Meanwhile, the women just smirk at you. Appraising you. And finally approving what they see. And then they rise, too.

(FFFMMM Version ends)

They all have drinks, which they now clear from the table and set on side tables all around the room. Otherwise, the table is now empty except for the tablecloth.

I lead you toward the table, where I unhook your leash. You know what to do. You {crawl} onto the table.

I don’t even need to tell you to do it. Because you want this. It’s what you came for. Just look at you {smile}. Just look at you {slink} across that table. So eager. So willing.

(BP Version only:)

{Nipples} grazing the soft tablecloth.

(BP Version ends)

(GT Version only:)

{Tits} grazing the soft tablecloth.

(GT Version ends)

Once you reach the center, you roll onto your back and close your eyes with the happiest {grin} on your face. Arms extended above you. Legs slightly {parted}.

Even with your eyes closed, you sense my guests {returning} to the table. For one brief but agonizingly prolonged moment, nothing happens.

Then you feel the back of someone’s {knuckle} stroke your cheek. You feel {fingers} run through your hair. You feel a {blindfold} being fitted around those {sensitive} ears.

Don’t worry. It’s not one of those pesky cheap ones that you can totally see through if the light’s strong enough. You, sweetie, can’t see a {fucking} thing.

You feel {more} hands on you, {exploring} you. Softly at first. Fingertips tracing little trails along your skin and stockings. Up from your ankles. Down from your thighs. Brushing your shoulders. Grazing those perky little {nips}.

Another finger brushes your {lips}. Give it a kiss, sweetheart.

(Optional) {Echo effect} [Inner Voice, followed by a kiss:] “Yes Mistress.”

(FFFMMM Version only:)

Feel {full} hands between your knees, {spreading} your thighs apart. {Exposing} you. Holding you in {place}. And now feel a hot, wet tongue give your {clitty} a playful little flick.

(FFFMMM Version ends)

Feel another strong hand cup your jaw and {force} your mouth open. Feel the finger that was playing with your lips slide {in} and over your {tongue}. Be a good girl and {suck} it like the sissy slut you are.

Once you start sucking like a good {girl}, the hand on your jaw slides down around your {throat} and {collar}, applying just a bit of {pressure} as it grips you tighter, while the finger in your mouth slides {in} ... and almost out ... back {in} ... and almost all the the way out.

{Again} ... and {again} ... and {again}. {Slowly}. {Deliberately}. {Fucking} your mouth.

(BP Version only:)

More {fingers} run up and down around your {chest}. Nails find your {nipples}. Nails start to {pinch}. {Tug}. {Flick}. A pair of {wet} lips envelops one. Another pair {wraps} around the other. Two {hot}, {wet} mouths start {sucking}. Two sets of teeth start {nibbling}. Two strong, firm tongues start {flicking}. {Teasing}. Making those {perky} nips all the more {sensitive}.

(BP Version ends)

(GT Version only:)

Those amazing {tits} of yours attract more attention. {Fingers} run up and down around them, and then a pair of hands softly {cups} each one. {Squeezing}. {Jiggling}. Bunching each one up as a pair of {wet} lips envelops one nip, and then another pair {wraps} around the other. Two {hot}, {wet} mouths start {sucking} your {tits}. Two sets of teeth start {nibbling}. Two strong, firm tongues start {flicking}. {Teasing}. Making those {perky} nips all the more {sensitive}.

(GT Version ends)

(FFFMMM Version only:)

The hands behind your knees {pushes} them up further, high over your {hips}, lifting your {ass} in the air. You feel long hair {brush} the inside of your {thighs} as another {hot}, {wet} tongue worms in between your {cheeks}, {lashing} up and down. Their {nose} presses into your {crack} as their tongue finds your {hole} and wiggles {in}, {in}, {in}. Pumping {in} and out, {in} and out. Slicking that {tight} little hole {wet} with their {saliva}.

Another pair of {lips} plants a soft little {kiss} on the back of your {thigh}. Yet another gives your other leg a quick little {bite} in the exact same spot. Whoever they are each take hold of the back of either knee so whoever it is down there eating your {ass} out can slide their arms {up} around your {waist} and {hug} you to them as their {*very*} long {tongue} pumps {in} and out, {in} and out.

(FFFMMM Version ends)

The {finger} in your {mouth} slides over your {tongue}, all the way {in}, knuckles {pressed} against your {lips}. Only this time it doesn’t pull out. This time whoever it is just {holds} it there, {pressing} further, {pressing} harder, {mashing} your lips against your {teeth} until they feel {delightfully} sore. And just when the {pain} starts to {creep} past the point of {pleasure}, they pull out, all the way out this time, but not for {long}. And when they {force} their way back {in} that slutty mouth of yours, they add a {second} finger.

This time they pump {in} and out, {in} and out, even {faster}. {Fingerfucking} your {mouth} with two fingers at first, and now {three}, all while the hand around your {throat} grips you even {tighter}.

The {teeth} teasing your {nips} clamp down even {harder}. The {teeth} biting your {nips} won’t let go. Until all of a sudden they {do}, instinctively {releasing} just before you reach the point of {crying} out as best you can with three fingers {fucking} your +sissy+ slut mouth.

(GT Version only:)

Someone {slaps} your right tit. Someone else slaps your left {tit}. {Again}, and {again}, and {again}. {Faster}. {Harder}. Making your {squirm}. Making you {whimper}. Until your whimpers clearly {beg} for even {more.}

(Optional) {Sound effects: flesh slapping, underpinning the above}

(GT Version ends)

This is what you came for. This is what you wanted. Own it. Embrace it. Enjoy it. +Sissy+.

(FFFMMM Version only:)

By now you’ve figured out it’s the women around your legs. You feel their long hair {tickling} your crotch. You feel their long nails {grazing} up and down your legs, {strumming} the insides of your thighs like two sexy harps.

By now you’ve figured out it’s the {men} around your head and shoulders. You can {smell} their cologne and {musky} scent. You can tell by the {size} of those giant fingers {fucking} your {slut} mouth.

(FFFMMM Version ends)

The fingers in your mouth abruptly pull out. And now you hear the most delightful sound. {Zippers} unzipping.

(Optional) {Sound effects: three zippers unzipping, one in either ear, the third in stereo, followed by three tracks of pants rustling)

Now you sense something new and warm in the air {above} you. As if the {nerves} in your cheeks can {detect} those molecules of air being {batted} about by the three {hard} cocks {whipping} out around your {pretty} little face.

Now you feel the most incredible sensation. The {tips} of three hard {cocks} {tap}, {tap}, {tapping} your pretty face. Your {cheeks}. Your {brow}. {Dabbing} your skin with little drops of {cum}.

(Optional) {Sound effects: three tracks of cocks slapping}

(FFFMMM Version only:)

One set of nails quits grazing your leg. Now you feel a {wet} fingertip teasing your {clit}. {Lightly}. {Slowly}. {Deliberately}. {Rubbing} it {softly} in {slow}, {spiraling} circles. Adding a little more {pressure}, and then easing off. {Adding} a little more pressure for a little bit {longer}, and then easing off.

(GT + FFFMMM Version only:)

The other set of nails leaves your other leg, and now you feel a {warm}, {wet} fingertip running {up} and {down} your pussy’s {lips}. {Teasing} them. {Coaxing} them. Making that {hot} little {pussy} drip.

(Both FFFMMM Versions only:)

All while that {warm}, {wet} tongue in your {ass} slowly withdraws to {tease} that precious {hole} from the outside.

(All FFFMMM Versions end)

Those three {cocks} start {slapping} your face even {harder}.

(Optional) {Sound effect: three cocks slapping flesh harder}

It’s so silly, isn’t it, how fucking {amazing} that feels. There’s really no {point} to it, is there? It just feels so fucking {hot} to have three studs {smacking} your face with their big meaty {cocks}.

You don’t need to know why it makes you feel so {hot}. It’s enough to know that it makes you feel {hot}. It makes you feel {sexy}. It makes you feel {horny}. So {enjoy} it while it {lasts}, sweetheart. {Revel} in it. {Embrace} it. {Encourage} it. You depraved little {+sissy+}.

It makes the {boys} feel {hot}, too. My boys are getting {more} and {more} ramped {up} the {more} and {more} they {slap} your face. Two {cocks} start {gliding} over your {lips}, {heads} touching, {heads} poking, {heads} fighting each other for prominence like two {bulls} in {rut} locking antlers.

The man standing behind you at the head of the table starts running his {cock} up and down along your {nose}. He {presses} both hands down on top of that {big} {thick} {dick} to add more {friction} as he {dryhumps} your sweet little {face}, {smearing} more and more {precum} up and down the side of your nose.

Why does this feel so fucking {hot}? It doesn’t matter. You don’t need to think. Just enjoy it. It’s what you wanted. It’s what you came for. My filthy fucking {+sissy.+}

You can’t take anymore. You know what you {want}. You reach out blindly, {grasping} for what you {want} until you find it. A {cock} in either hand. You turn your head to the left and {wrap} your greedy little {lips} around his {head} and suck that {cock} deep in your mouth. {Sucking}{Slurping}. {Slurping}. {Sucking}.

(Optional) {Sound effect: sloppy blowjob sounds}

You can’t take anymore. You know what you {want}. You {spit} that {cock} out and turn to your right, stretching that needy little tongue out until you find it. A {second} cock to suck on. And you do just that. {Yanking} him {closer} by the base of his {cock} and lifting your head off the table to {gobble} it down.

The man standing behind you goes back to {slapping} that {empty} little forehead of yours for encouragement.

(FFFMMM Version only:)

Down below, a {thumb} joins the {fun} and {pinches} that itty bitty {clitty}, making it {harder}. Hard enough to (pinch} and {tug}.

(GT + FFFMMM Version only:)

The finger toying with your {pussy} has {coaxed} that {cunt} all it needs to and glides on {in}, {curling} upward, {rubbing} you in just the right {spot}, {up} and {down} and {all} around inside your juicy {cunt}.

(Both FFFMMM Versions only:)

That {tongue} on your {ass} is such a fucking {tease}. It licks around your hole with such little pressure, her {breath} feels like it’s made of {firmer} substance. Such a {delightful} counterpoint to the fingers {pinching} and {squeezing} and {rubbing} your {clitty} without {mercy}.

(GT + FFFMMM Versions only:)

The fingers {plunged} in your {pussy}, rubbing your {g}-spot in ever {hardening} circles, {pumping} that {cunt} harder and faster until it makes {sloppy} wet sounds.

(Optional) {Sound effect: wet fingerfucking sounds}

(Both FFFMMM Versions:)

The {cock} in your mouth {pushing} down your throat, {testing} your {gag} reflex, while the other two {beat} your fucking {face} like the dirty {whore} you are.

(All FFFMMM Versions end)

{Back} and {forth} and {back} and {forth} you go, from one {cock} to the {other}. Running your tongue around one {tip}. Sucking {precum} straight out of the other. {Whimpering}. {Gasping}. {Moaning} in delight.

{Cock} makes you {happy.} {Cock} makes you {delirious}. {Cock} fulfills you}. Filled with {cock}. Stuffed full of {cock}. One {cock}. Two {cocks}. Three.

That’s right, baby. {Three} cocks to play with, and you’ve only played with two. {Three} cocks to play with, but you’ve been ignoring one.

(FFFMMM Versions only:)

My girls know what you {want}. My girls know why you {came} here. My girls know what makes you {happy}.

{Cock} makes you happy. {Cock} is why you came here. {Cock} is what you want.

It’s okay. They don’t mind. They’re more than happy to watch you {degrade} yourself for {cock}. You don’t mind if they take a {picture} before they leave you to it, do you, sweetness?

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

Of course you don’t, you nasty {slut}.

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

(FFFMMM Versions end)

{Smile}, pretty girl.

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

{This} is what you wanted. {This} is what you came for. {This} is what you’re going to get.

Get off the table, {slut.} Get down on your {knees}. I know you can’t {see}, but my {boys} will help you.

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

{Beg} them to make it happen. They’re so {fucking} handsome, they’re so {fucking} sexy, you know they’ll have no trouble finding some other {slut} to {gangbang} if you don’t {please} them as best you {can}.

Show them how much you {want} it. Show them how much you {need} it. Show them the {+sissy+} slut you are.

(Optional) {Echo effect} [Inner Voice, pleading:] “Please fuck me raw.”

{Beg} them.

(Optional) {Echo effect} [Inner Voice, pleading:] “Please please please.”

{Beg} each one of my boys to {fuck} your brain away.

(Optional) {Echo effect} [Inner Voice, pleading:] “Please fuck my brain away. Please fuck my brain away. Please fuck my brain away.”

My boys’ {cocks} crowd around you. The man immediately in front of you grabs his {cock} in one hand and the {back} of your {skull} with the other. You barely have {time} to part your {lips} before that {cock} rams all the way down your {throat}.

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

All the way {in} he goes. No {finesse}. No {patience}. {Pushing} your face deeper into his {crotch} as he takes a {step} forward and sinks his {cock} deeper and {deeper} down your throat, and now he starts {fucking} it.

(Optional) {Sound effect: deepthroating noises}

Your hands find the two {cocks} on either side of you, and you start {stroking}.

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

Their {shafts} already {slick} with your own {spit}. You’ve done such a good job {sucking} them. My precious little princess. You’re such a filthy fucking {+sissy+}.

You {gag} and {moan} and {whimper}. Better breathe through your nose, sweetheart. He’s not taking that {cock} out of your {mouth} anytime {soon.} As he starts to squat before you, easing his way down to sit on the floor, he keeps that hand on the back of your skull, holding you {firmly} in your {proper} place. On your hands and {knees} now, mouth full of {cock}, throat full of {cock}, as another {cock} slaps your {ass} in preparation.

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

Feel the {tip} press against your {hole}. Feel the {tip} start to {spread} your {hole}. Feel the {tip} {penetrate} your {hole}.

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

Feel the {shaft} slide into your {hole}. Feel the {shaft} spreading your {hole}. Feel the {fingers} {digging} into your {hips}. Feel strong {hands} grip you tight and pull those {hips} back. Feel that {cock} filling your {ass}. Feel that {cock} start to {fuck} your ass.

A {cock} in your mouth. A {cock} in your ass. A {cock} waiting in reserve. You know what that makes you, don’t you, baby? A filthy {+sissy+} whore.

(GT Versions only:)

That {cock} in your {ass} is a bit dry, though. Thank goodness you have something that will help him with that. He pulls out of your ass, and without letting go of your hips, he lines himself up perfectly and {thrusts} deep inside your {pussy}. {Long} wet {strokes}. {Lubing} up. {Pounding} that {cunt} in the {process}.

(GT Versions end)

The man lying before you {grips} your hair in both hands and does {all} the work for you. {Fucking} your {mouth} like it’s {nothing} but a {cock} sleeve. An honest-to-god flesh-and-blood {fleshlight} for him to {fuck} and {fuck} and {fuck}.

Here it {comes}, girl. Here he {cums}. It {spurts} down your throat. A thick, wet {jet} of yummy wet {cum}. Gulp it all down, sweetness. It’s all you can do. It’s all {+sissies+} like you are meant to do.

(GT Versions only:)

I think that {cock} in your {cunt} is all lubed up now. He pulls out and {presses} the head against your {ass} again. He needs a hand for this one. That hole is so {tight}. It wants it so {bad}, and yet offers so much {resistance}. But resistance is {pointless}, because he {wants} it even {more} than you do. And there he goes, {forcing} his way into your girly {ass} again.

(GT Version ends)

The {cock} in your {ass} picks up the {pace} and starts to {pound} and {pound} and {pound} as you {struggle} to breathe and {gulp} down all the {cum} shooting {out} of that {dick} in your {throat}. It {dribbles} and {drips} from the {seal} of your {lips} {locked} around that {tasty} dick as you {rock} and {rock} on {hands} and {knees} while the {hands} clutching your {hips} {yank} and {yank} and {yank} until your ass {slaps} back against his {thighs}.

(Optional) {Sound effect: flesh slapping}

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

The man lying before you finally releases you. Feel your throat finally relax. {Gasp} for air and {spit} out the {cum} in your mouth before you {choke} on it. It’s okay to {spit} it out. Because you’re going to {lick} it back up. So {lick} it back up. That’s a good {girl}. You’re such a good {+sissy+}.

{Lick} it up, and swallow. {Hurry} now. That mouth has {more} work to do. The {guy} you just finished off scoots back, stands up, walks away. And now the {guy} who’s been waiting in the wings takes his place.

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

Don’t worry. That poor {sore} throat of yours can finally recover. {This} guy wants to see that {pretty} little mouth and tongue at {work}. He rests his head back on one hand and with the other he {squeezes} the base of his {cock} between his {thumb} and {fingers} and starts {stroking}.

Go ahead, {girl}. Show him your special {art}. That {gorgeous} {bulbous} leaky {tip} is your canvas. And your {pretty} little {mouth} is the brush. Show him what you can do with {it}.

(GT Versions only:)

The {cock} in your {ass} pulls out for another {quick} dip in your {pussy}. I know it’s a bit of a {tease}, granting you your very own {sopping} wet {cunt} and only {using} it as a {dipping} well for more {lube}. But you’re a dirty little {slut}. And dirty {sluts} like you take it up the {ass}.

Maybe someday we’ll do this {again}, and we’ll {plug} that sexy body {air}-fucking-{tight}. Not {today}, though. It’s just too much {fun} making you want {more}. Dirty little {sluts} like you can’t ever have {enough,} can they?

That {ass} can’t have enough. Back {in} it goes, baby.

(GT Versions end)

That {big}, {thick} {cock} stuffing your ass {full}. That {big}, {thick} {cock} fucking your ass {raw}. That {big}, {thick} {cock} leaking {cum} in your mouth.

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

This can’t go on for much longer, sweetness. My {boys} are so {ramped} up. Enjoy that {cock} in your {mouth} while you can.

The {sight} of you {licking} it {up} and {down} and {all} around is so fucking {hot}.

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

The {sight} of you {bobbing} your head {up} and {down} like a total {fucking} pro even while your {ass} is being {fucked} remorselessly from behind is so {fucking} hot.

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

The {sound} of you {gasping} and {moaning} in {pleasure} just {because} you get to {suck} so many {cocks} today is so {fucking} hot.

He starts {stroking} faster. That {load} in his {balls} is ready to {burst}. And here it {comes}. Here he {cums}. Open wide, {bitch}. Stick that {nasty} tongue out.

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

He strokes {faster} and {faster} and {faster}, his hand {out} from under his {head} now and {gripping} yours instead as he {cranes} his head {up} to {watch} that {cock} shoot {cum} all {over} your {face} as the {cock} in your {ass} thrusts {all} the way {in} and the {hands} round your {hips} hold {you} in {place} so {he} can shoot {more} cum {up} your {ass}.

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

{Cum} for me, sweetness. {Cum}. {This} is what you {wanted}. {This} is what you {came} for. {Cock} in your {ass}. {Cock} on your {tongue}. {Cock} {cumming} and {cumming} and {cumming} all over that sweet little face. {Cock} {cumming} and {cumming} and {cumming} deep inside that {tight} little {hole}.

{Cum} for me, {+sissy+}. {Cum} as I call you by name.

My {silly} little {+sissy+}.

My {dirty} little {+sissy+).

Such a {nasty} little {+sissy+}.

*My* {nasty} +sissy+.

I love you {this} way.

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

I want to {keep} you this way.

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

My {ditzy}, {airy}, {stupid} little +sissy+.

{Blank} and {empty} and {full} of {cum}. {Cum} for me, {+sissy+}.

Cum {hard}. Cum {quick}. Cum {right} fucking {now}.

{Echo effect} [One last and epic multilayered barrage of orgasmic sighing, gasping, and moaning, underpinned with multiple phones vibrating, with multiple tracks all saying:] “Sissy.”

[Long pause]

(Optional) [Gentle relaxing music fades in]

[Gentle and affectionate]

You’re such a good girl. You’re such a good sissy. Such a silly little sissy. *My* silly sissy.

Feel so vacuous all of a sudden as my boys withdraw from you. Empty mouth. Empty ass. Empty mind.

Don’t worry. Your mind will stay empty, but the rest will be stuffed full again, oh so fucking soon. Because you can’t help it.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only, whispering:] “Suck.”

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only, whispering:] “More.”

{Echo effect} [4th Voice, whispering:] “Cock.”

You can’t deny it.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, right ear only, whispering:] “Fuck.”

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, left ear only, whispering:] “More.”

{Echo effect} [4th Voice, whispering:] “Cock.”

No one cock is ever enough. Once you have cock, you only want more. Because you’re a sissy. Because you’re a slut. Because you’re a filthy fucking whore. Just like you want to be. Just how I like you.

I love you this way. I want to keep you this way. I see you. I know you. And I totally approve.

But you need rest, sweetheart. You need to be at your very best for the next cock. You need to be at your best for all the cocks to come.

Sense me approaching. Hear me fixing your leash to your collar.

(Optional) {Sound effect: leash snicking into place}

Feel me tug and lead you toward a bed. Where did it come from? It doesn’t matter. It’s there because I say it’s there. Crawl along with me and climb onto the bed. Climb into bed with me.

(Optional) {Sound effect: sheets rustling}

There. Settle in. Feel my arms around you, hugging you close, holding you tight. Rest your head on my comfy breasts.

And as you snuggle up with me, I want you to take that pillow from between your legs and snuggle up with it just like you’re snuggling me. Rest your head on it. Hug it tight.

This is your sissy pillow. Whenever you need to feel like the sissy you are, all you have to do is snuggle up with it and remember this moment. Snuggling me. Your ass full of cum. Your tummy full of cum. That pretty face splattered all over with cum. Your body sore. Exhausted. And yet so fulfilled.

You are so amazing.

[Light kiss]

You are absolutely perfect.

[Light kiss]

You, my love, are my sweet ...

[Light kiss]

and silly ...

[Light kiss]

sissy.

{Sound effect: phone vibrating}

Oh, for fuck’s sake ...

(Optional) {Sound effect: sheets rustling as you reach for your phone}

Who is it now? Oh. I’ll call them back later. Right now is just for you and me.

(Optional) {Sound effect: sheets rustling as you settle back in place}

But while I have this in hand ...

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

... let me just take a couple selfies.

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

Me and my favorite sissy ...

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

... in all her glory ...

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

... an absolute wreck ....

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

... a simply gorgeous cum-dump beauty.

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

You did so good today. And you’re going to do even better. Because whenever you hear this ...

{Sound effect: phone vibrating}

... or this ...

{Sound effect: camera shuttering}

... you’re going to feel more and more happy to be the real you. This you. The best you there is. My silly little sissy. You’re going to feel so excited to come back to me and do even more.

And whenever you snuggle up with this pillow, you’re going to smile. You’re going to be so happy you found these files. You’re going to promise yourself to listen to them all again. You’re going to promise yourself a chance to be happy. To be the real you. My sweet little sissy, who deserves to have fun.

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only, whispering:] “Who deserves to have cock.”

My pretty princess, who deserves to be happy.

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only, whispering:] “Who deserves to be horny.”

My silly little sissy, who deserves to be you.

{Echo effect} [4th Voice, whispering:] “Who deserves to be a total slut.”

I’m not going to wake you. Just drift off to sleep. For as long as you want to. For as long as you need. You can totally play with yourself some more while I hold you. Do whatever you want, sweetness. Whatever makes you happy.

Feel my fingers run through your hair. Feel my fingers stroke your skin. And be happy. Feel loved. Feel seen. Feel totally approved of.

(Optional music continues for a while for the listener to drift off to, fading out at your discretion, or:)

(Optional Background Loop, ending at your discretion:)

{Echo effect} [Multiple layers of giggling and soft sighing continue throughout the following, with multiple tracks all whispering:] “Sissy.”

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only:] “You’re such a good girl.”

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only:] “You are simply amazing.”

{Echo effect} [4th Voice:] “You’re absolutely perfect.”

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, right ear only:] “I love you this way.”

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, left ear only:] “I want to keep you this way.”

{Echo effect} [4th Voice:] “Forever, and ever, and ever.”

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only:] “Wouldn’t that be perfect?”

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only:] “That would be amazing.”

{Echo effect} [4th Voice:] “*You* are simply amazing.”

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, right ear only:] “Such a pretty girl.”

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, left ear only:] “So sweet.”

{Echo effect} [4th Voice:] “So silly.”

{Echo effect} [2nd Voice, left ear only:] “Just a silly little sissy.”

{Echo effect} [3rd Voice, right ear only:] “My sweet girly girl.”

{Echo effect} [4th Voice:] “My silly little sissy.”

[***NOTE: feel free to add any more positive lines you like.***]

(Optional relaxing music continues for a moment once the loop ends, then fades out)


End file.
